


Heritage Days are Heating Up

by kayla2011



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/pseuds/kayla2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written as a birthday story for Bremol.  She sent me a picture of a negligee she wanted Clarisse to be wearing and some other special requirements for the loving *grin*  (I'm sure you'll figure out what that requirement was as you read through).</p>
<p>The story shares the events of "Heritage Days" in Genovia - where they honor their ancestors with (of course) a parade but in the style of a time gone by.  Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage Days are Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bremol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/gifts).



“Heritage Days are Heating Up”

Clarisse fought the urge to fan herself again as another trickle of sweat beaded and slid down her neck to the pool collecting between her breasts.  The stifling September heat would have been perfect if she were in a swimsuit sitting at the edge of the ocean as cool water lapped at her legs with the ebb and flow of the waves.  Instead, she was sitting in the hot sun as the parade participants slowly…ever so slowly made their way down Main Street in Pyrus.

Perhaps she should recommend to Parliament that Heritage Days be moved to late October or early November to avoid being dressed in a vintage gown complete with corset, stockings and more lace over her ballooning skirt than she could measure. She cast a gaze in Joseph’s direction. He looked perfectly miserable in his multi-layered suit with tails…incredibly handsome, but very miserable.

She straightened her posture in an effort to loosen the restrictive clothing, but to no avail.  Deep breath in.  Deep breath out.  Joseph’s sun-glassed eyes were turned towards her and though she couldn’t see them, she could tell by his breathing he hadn’t been looking at her face.  _The corset does offer some benefits…_

***

This was torture.  Pure.  Unadulterated. Torture.  This morning Clarisse had stepped out of her suite in a beige and crème dress cinched tightly at her waist before a small hoop underneath required he give her an extra six inches of walking space.  It wasn’t the lace covered bottom of the dress that captured his attention though.  It was the damn corset. He had seen enough women in corsets to know that underneath the volumes of material of the dress, his Queen had been laced into a corset which not only allowed the smooth, rigid lines of the dress but pushed her already ample bosom into two generous mounds that drove him to distraction.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, the heat was causing his Queen to perspire.  He watched with envy as the moisture would slip down her chest and collect in the line of her generous cleavage.  His mouth literally watered thinking of removing the moisture with his tongue.  Then she had the audacity to straighten and take deep breaths.  Did she have ANY idea what vivid imagery she was providing to half of Genovia?  With his mind’s eye, he removed the dress and the hoop leaving her in nothing but the corset, stockings and heels.

He moved his hands to the front of his body to provide some additional covering, not that he needed it with the number of shirts, vests and jackets he was currently dressed in.  Though his eyes continued their vigilant watch, stopping every few seconds to rest on the generous swells, he let another part of his mind continue with the fantasy…

_“Joseph, could you please ask Olivia to come in and assist me?  I simply must get out of this dress and corset so I can breathe properly!”_

_“Please…allow me to assist you.”_

_He moved until his hands were on her waist…he could feel the restrictive material of the corset under the material of the dress. “Please…” he whispered as his lips found the warm skin of her neck._

_He could feel her heart beat wildly against his lips as he anointed the smooth skin with kisses while his hands moved up to find the zipper of her dress.  Moments later the dress fell away like chaff from grain and he lifted her gently until she was completely clear of the yards of material._

_His mouth moved from the curve of her neck to the curve of her breasts, feasting on the supple flesh enjoying her murmurs of pleasure.  Desire pulsed through his body, heating his blood and driving him to taste and possess this temptress until she could scream nothing but his name.  He swept everything off the desk, ignoring the sound of items hitting the floor and her look of surprise.  He lifted her until she was sitting on the edge of the desk and then pushed against her shoulders until her upper body now covered the stately oak piece of furniture. He stepped in between her legs as his target came into view…a silk and lace barrier to his final goal. With a quick tug, the thin lacy waistband was ripped away revealing blonde curls…so close._

_His hands pushed on her inner thighs, opening her even further to his piercing gaze…the desire to taste her driving him as a parched man needing a drink.  The heat, the smell, the essence of her…_

_“At the rate you are destroying my undergarments, I will be left with none.”_

_His fingers separated the curls as he blew a stream of cooler air across the sensitive flesh, loving how her body jerked and a moan escaped. “In less than ten seconds, you will forget you ever owned such a frivolous piece of clothing.  I don’t know why you still wear them.”_

_Before she could answer, his tongue swept across the quivering flesh in a long, lollipop lick while his hands pressed her thighs apart and kept them from closing in on his head.  In less than two minutes, he heard his name…”Joseph!  Oh god…Joseph.  Joseph…”_

“Joseph?”

He snapped out of his day dream at the sound of her voice near his ear, rather than rising from the prone position she was maintaining in his day dream, “Yes, Your Majesty?” he managed to get out before clearing his throat…one hand still covering the evidence of his mind’s fantasy.

Clarisse tried to hide her smile.  Poor Joseph was in such a state.  His pupils had dilated the moment she stepped out of her suite and she could feel him undressing her…or more with his eyes.  It only served to make her just as heated on the inside as she was on the outside.  It wouldn’t take long for her to achieve release, but she was certain Joseph would barely be able to hang on more than a few moments once the opportunity presented itself.  If she had anything to say about it…the opportunity would be soon.

“Are you coming?”  It was sassy, she knew it.  She also knew, undoubtedly, he would make her pay for it later.

He shot her a look that confirmed exactly what she had been thinking, but simply replied, “After you, Your Majesty.”

_“Doubtful today…”_ she thought, but kept from voicing her opinion.  Nodding as he opened the door for her, the cool rush of air from the interior of the car greeted her and she gratefully slipped into the leather seat.

A moment later the other side door opened and Joseph sat down, “Let’s go, Shades.”  He instructed before raising the privacy screen.    It had barely locked in place when he felt Clarisse’s hand move up his thigh until it rested on his rock hard arousal.  “Woman!”  He growled.

“You’ve been taking your duties of watching my body very seriously today. This…” she gently squeezed, enjoying how his breath hissed between his teeth at her actions. “Is what happens when you over-do it on the job.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled it above her head, causing her back to arch towards him.  He eagerly kissed the voluptuous flesh, nipping with his teeth.  “That always happens when you dress like this.  I’m only human, Clarisse.”

“I expect you in my quarters twenty minutes after we arrive.  Come through the passageway.  I have a surprise for you.”  She panted as his other hand dipped inside the bodice to squeeze and tease her breast while his lips worked on her neck.

“I will be there in fifteen and I want you in your corset…and nothing else.”

He felt her shake her head, “No…I have a surprise for you.”

He lifted his head, the disappointment mixing with the curiosity of the surprise.  “The fantasy of you on the desk in nothing but your corset…” He guided her hand to let her feel how powerful the thoughts had been.

“This will be worth it, I promise.  Besides…I can barely breathe in this thing.”

He reached inside the bodice again, since there was no hope of getting his hand under the hooped skirt, and tweaked the nipple standing tall and proud, “I only need you to have enough air to scream my name…”

His voice was low and dangerous sending rivulets of pleasure throughout her body.  Since she and Joseph had consummated their relationship a few months ago, they had become increasingly passionate…and, as a result, more vocal than either had ever been.  Often they slipped through the passage between their rooms to the more sound-proofed walls of Josephs’ suite.  The shower had proved an adequate cover for the normal moans and gasps.  But today… she wasn’t sure sufficient sound proofing existed.

Her voice was breathy and the heat between her legs distracting, “Another day, I promise…please…” he rolled the tight tip again making her moan, “Oh god…please…”

“Very well since I know you keep your promises.  Oh and Clarisse?”

She felt bereft as he withdrew his hand from her bodice, “Yes?”

“I promise you…I will make you pay for the ‘are you coming’ comment earlier.”  He smiled as a myriad of ways he could torture her for the remark skidded across his desire filled brain.

Another wave of heat suffused her body as she contemplated what he would do.  Regardless, she knew it would end with her screaming his name…whether it be in release or begging for the same.  Either way, she wanted it…wanted him.  She was about to make a comment when the car stopped.  He leaned over quickly and nibbled right behind her ear…a definite weakness.

“Fifteen minutes, Your Majesty. My suite instead of yours.”

Joseph quickly made his way over to the other side of the car and opened the door for her.  Olivia and Priscilla were waiting just inside the castle doors to assist her.  He needed no assistance as he planned on peeling off the wretched layers until all that remained was his black tank top and pants.  A quick splash of water on his face, a few spritzes of cologne and a touch up of his deodorant and he only had to wait eleven minutes for the fifteen to elapse.

Exactly eleven minutes later, he heard the secret door in his bedroom open.  He leaned against the door frame, his mind fully engaged in his earlier fantasy, as he waited for her to emerge.  A few moments later, he saw his surprise.  “Merde, Clarisse!”

“Surprise,” she offered in a husky voice.  “You like?”

His eyes drank in the sight before him. The gown was made from two pieces of sheer material, one for the front and one for the back…intricate beadwork not only served as the shoulder straps, but also straps that held the sides together.  Small circles of beaded designs covered her nipples perfectly and a strand connected both breasts.  He forced his eyes lower where a bead rested atop her belly button and served as the pinnacle for elaborate beads that beautifully hid the blonde curls.  The bottom had a few more beads, stitching and fringe work to add a delicate and beautiful overall affect.  He hadn’t even seen the back, but his mind filled in the blanks.

“I love it and intend to fully appreciate it…but there’s something I want to do more first.”  His eyes turned dark with hunger.  If he didn’t have her soon, he feared he might explode.

She walked…no, it was more of a saunter, towards him.  His mind cataloging each sway of her hips.  She was such a tease.  Once she was within arms distance, he pulled her close letting her feel through the beadwork the power of his desire for her.  His hands slowly lifted the gown until it was above her waist.  Lifting her, he sat her on the edge of his bed, right at the foot.  Pushing her upper body onto the bed, he stepped in between her knees and spread them until her womanhood came into full view.

Her voice was deep and sensual filled, “So you think you can just have your way with me?”

His hands slid to her inner thighs, holding her open as his tongue swept along the sensitive flesh earning him a low moan and quivering thighs. “In less than a minute, you will be begging me to take you.”

She smiled wickedly, “I think I can hold out for two.”

His thumbs pulled back the protective layer, exposing the small nub that was, to him, the crown jewel.  “Care to wager on that my queen?”

Her lower body pulsed with need and he was an expert at reducing her to a shivering mass of need.  Win or lose she still emerged a winner in this scenario.  “You’re on Mister.”

He looked at the clock.  “Two minutes after one.  The clock starts now.”

Before she could say anything further, his mouth covered the sensitive flesh and began to lick, suck and nibble her into oblivion.  His fingers joined the party within seconds and seemingly moments later an entire morning’s worth of visual foreplay along with Joseph’s touch sent her over the edge.”

“Joseph!!!”  She screamed as the chaos overtook rational thought.  Somewhere in her haze, she heard his chuckle, “Three minutes after one.  I win.”

Her chest heaved as she sought to slow her breathing, “One might debate the victory as I feel rather pleasured right now.”

She squealed slightly as he pulled her bottom flush with the edge of the bed.  She vaguely heard the zipper of his pants being lowered before her world soared towards the heavens again as silken steel entered her soft depths.  His hands were on her knees, holding her body immobile as he drove into her again and again.  No rhythm, just unrelenting passion being played out.  She could hear the buckle of his pants as it struck the footboard again and again.

Just as she closed in on the finish line, he stopped.  “Time to pay up for losing the bet.”

She forced her eyes open, trying to focus.  Every nerve ending in her body was strung tight, waiting for him to clip the cords releasing her.  “What?  What do you want me to do?”

He smiled wickedly. Payback could be a beautiful thing.  “It’s not what I want you to do…it’s what I want you not to do.”

She realized in an instant his intent. “But how…Joseph I’m so close.”

“Show me some of that legendary control.  You can do it.  Promise me you won’t come until I tell you to.  I promise…it will be worth the wait.”

This was new.  Part of her bucked at the idea of letting anyone tell her when she should or shouldn’t experience pleasure.  The other part told her to play along and see what happened.  She had, after all, lost the bet.  She nodded her head, “Alright.  Not until you say so.”

He lifted her legs until her ankles rested on either shoulder.  Slowly he began to thrust again, “Not until I command.”

The change of position along with it being a new position, pushed the limits of her ability.  “Oh god…”

Joseph increased the speed slightly, “Think of Parliament…that’s what I do to hold on.”  He teased.

She took a few deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart.  How could she be expected to tamper down such a powerful and natural response?  _Breathe Clarisse.  In and out.  Measured breaths._  Every time she started to gain control, Joseph would move her legs, change his speed or the angle of his thrusts sending a fresh wave of pleasure over her trembling body.

“You are soooo sexy, Clarisse.  I love the way your body feels around me…so warm, tight and welcoming.”  His voice was deep and filled with sensuality.

His words sparked an idea in her addled brain.  She started to contract her inner muscles adding to the stimuli he was having to deal with.  She smiled as she saw the concentration furrow deeper in his brows.  Two could play at his game.

Oh she was a vixen, Joseph admitted to himself.  So she wanted to play.  He’d show her.  With super human strength, he pulled himself away from her body but still kept her legs wide for his viewing pleasure.

“What the…Joseph?!”

Her body spasmed slightly as she watched him pull a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wipe the evidence of her body’s arousal.  “I promised you I would fully appreciate the gown and I intend to do so.”  He extended his hand to help her to a standing position, allowing the sheer material to fall to her ankles once again.

“You are evil.  You know that, right?”  She teased.

He turned her around so her back was to him, “Yes, but you love every moment of my evilness.”

His fingers pressed against the beadwork covering her aroused nipples.  She gasped in surprise, followed by a moan as he began to work the beads over the area in small circles. “God help me, I do.”

“So tell me about the gown.  You didn’t have it made, did you?”  He could just picture her dressmaker’s face had she made such a request.

She shook her head, trying to concentrate and not let her pleasure get away from her.  “No.  I found it in an old trunk of my great grandmothers.”

He continued to work her breasts with one hand while the other slipped lower to the beads covering the blonde curls.  “Spread your legs.”

“Joseph…”

“Clarisse…”

She sighed and obeyed.  Damn what that man could get her to do. Her loud moan filled the room as he began to press the garment into the highly sensitized flesh. “So apparently you come from a long line of seductresses.”

Her back arched trying to both increase and stop the insanity at the same time. “Me? Seducing you?  I believe it is you dictating all the terms, Sir.”

“Mmmm, I do believe I like hearing you call me sir.”

“Insufferable, that’s what you are.”

He pinched the enervated flesh, eliciting a cry of pleasure. “Would you like me to stop?”  As if to imply he would carry through on the threat, he let his hands drop to his side.

Clarisse exhaled slowly.  He was so very good at this.  Rupert was a considerate lover, but Joseph…Joseph opened up a whole new world of pleasure to her, challenging her to step outside her normal boundaries and risk control and propriety to thrive as a woman deserving of having every need, every want, every hidden sexual fantasy brought to life.  She turned and faced him grabbing the hem of his tank top and pulling it over his head.  With a gleam in her eye, she slipped her hands inside the waistband of his pants and boxers and slowly lowered them along with her body until she was kneeling in front of him.  Her hands slid up his thighs, her voice low and sensual. “Never stop.”

Joseph’s arousal hardened even further at the sight of his life, his love, his Queen kneeling before him.  God she was beautiful and such a vixen.  She knew exactly what she was doing.  One touch of her mouth and it would all be over.  That fantasy would have to wait until another time – it was time.

He extended his hand towards her to help her up, “Never, my vixen.”

Clarisse trembled as she felt his hands slide up her body, removing the precious gown.  “As beautiful as this is, I don’t want to take any chance ripping it or otherwise harming it.”

The cool air of the room whispered across her heated flesh leaving tiny shivers of pleasure over her entire body.  She let herself be led back to the bed, but rather than laying her own it and covering her body as she expected, he stood her at the foot, facing the headboard.  Pushing gently on her back, he guided her until her upper body was face down on the bed while she remained standing. She felt vulnerable.  She felt alive. 

Joseph’s hands slid along her bottom, urging her legs further apart.  Years of walking behind her had spurred this fantasy.  He silently prayed she would play along. He slid his length along her bottom and coated it with her essence, once again flowing freely.  Just before he slipped into her heat, she stopped him. “Wait. Please.”

He took a few calming breaths, “What’s wrong?”

She stood up and turned around facing him, a mischievous grin on her face.  “May I make a request, sir?”

God, he loved this woman.  She was willing to play along.  “What is it vixen?”

“As I’m assuming this is one of your fantasies, will you grant me one?”

“You are already being denied pleasure until my command, what more could you want?”  He teased.

She walked over to where his boxers and pants were and picked them up.  “Take me while still partially clothed.  There’s something…”

“Primal?”

“Yes, primal.”

“You resume your position and I will consider your request.”

Clarisse smiled and returned to her position at the foot of the bed, the only item of clothing on her body…a pair of three inch black heels.  Her perfect body open and waiting for him.  If she wanted him to have his pants on…so be it.  In less than fifteen seconds he had donned the garments, leaving only the necessary body part out.  He entered her in one quick thrust, holding her hips tightly.  “Remember, not until I say.”

Clarisse was certain he was overestimating her level of control.  She could have come at least five times since this day started.  “Yes.”

She felt a light swat on her bottom and she had to suppress a slight giggle, “Yes sir.”

“Better.”  He thrust deep and held himself against her body. “Do you feel it?”

A blush covered her body, he had understood.  “Yes…I feel it.”

He leaned forward, wanting to give her the full experience, “Yes, that’s right.  You are naked underneath me.  I have the power.  I have the control.  Are you willing to give me the control?”

He was exactly what she needed in her life where she had to have control in every other facet of the world.  Here…in the bedroom…she needed to yield control.  “Yes…Yes sir.”  She corrected.

Joseph smiled and swatted her anyway for fun.  “Remember to wait…”

Clarisse groaned but concentrated as Joseph moved in and out of her body.  She could do nothing but stand there and let him use her body for his pleasure and hope that he would allow her the same soon.  She reached for a pillow as she was certain her screams of pleasure would need to be muffled to avoid the royal guard crashing in on their little party.

So close.  Every nerve ending was on fire, suffusing her with heat.  She could feel his palms, covered in a slight sheen of perspiration holding her hips steady…she could feel everything.  Every movement. Every breath. Every sound. Every degree of heat available in the room centering on their slick bodies.  Everything waiting… Waiting for him.

“Now, Clarisse!”  Joseph shouted as he jerked against her body the final time. 

At his command, she let go of the control and let the heat consume her from the inside out.  Burying her head in the pillow, she screamed a combination of his name…various deities and a few swear words from other languages until the emotion was spent.

In contrast to the game they had been playing, Joseph was now anointing her back with soft kisses, “You are so beautiful…I love you.”

Using the remaining bit of strength, she pushed up until she could crawl onto the bed and pull his body close to intertwine with hers….neither caring they were both hot and sweaty now.  “I love you too.  Thank you for being who you are…who I need you to be.”

“Always and forever – no matter what century we are celebrating.”

She kissed him gently, “Always and forever.”


End file.
